gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special
''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special ''is the third version of Street Fighter Alpha 2. (The second was Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold) It has many enhancements over SFA2/Gold. It would be downloadable on 3DS, Wii U, PS Vita, PS3, PC, and Xbox 360, New Options *System Type You can pick between the gameplay and graphical styles of Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and the new Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special. These versions have slight differences between each other. There is als custom type. *Music Type You can choose between the default Street Fighter Alpha 2 music, the arranged Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold music, and the newly-arranged Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special music. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special System Type The differences added in the Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special System Type are as follows: #Alpha Counters take 0.5 of your Super Combo bar instead of 1.0 (in the original version) or 1.5 (in Gold) #Air-blocking is added #Sakura has the Shunka Shutouu from Pocket Fighter. #Sagat's Tiger Knee combo is the one from Street Fighter II #Some graphical alterations #Alternate EX characters -Isms This game has -isms. They are: Default-ism: Default Street Fighter Alpha 2. Strike-ism: Street Fighter III: Third Strike's Parrying and Super-combo system is added. Variable-ism: Same as Street Fighter Alpha 3's V-ism. Custom-ism: Customizable -ism. Characters From Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Ryu (With EX) *Ken (With EX) *Charlie *Chun-Li (With EX and Classic Outfit) *Guy *Birdie *Sodom *Adon *Rose *Sagat (With EX) *Bison (Known as Vega in Japan) (With EX) *Akuma (With EX) *Dan Hibiki (With EX) *Zangief (With EX) *Dhalsim (With EX) *Rolento *Gen *Sakura (With EX) From Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold *Cammy (No longer a secret) (With Delta Red Outfit) *Evil Ryu (No longer a secret) New to Street Fighter Alpha 2 Special *Balrog (Known as M.Bison in Japan) (With EX) *Vega (Known as Balrog in Japan) (With EX) *Guile (With EX) *E. Honda (With EX) *Fei-Long *Blanka (With EX) *Oni *Yang *Yun (With EX) *Ingrid *Cody (With EX) *Ruby Heart EX Characters *Ryu=Street Fighter II CE Ryu *Ken=Street Fighter II CE Ken *Chun-Li=Street Fighter II Turbo Chun-Li *Sagat=Street Fighter II CE Sagat *Akuma=Shin Akuma *Dan Hibiki=Evil Dan *Zangief=Street Fighter II CE Zangief *Dhalsim=Street Fighter II CE Dhalsim *Sakura=Evil Sakura *Balrog=Street Fighter II CE Balrog *Vega=Street Fighter II Turbo Vega *Guile=Street Fighter II CE Guile *E.Honda=Street Fighter II CE E.Honda *Blanka=Street Fighter II CE Blanka *Yun=Super Street Fighter IV Yun *Cody=Street Fighter Alpha 3 Cody Alternate EX Characters in SFA2 Special System Type *Ryu=Street Fighter 1 Ryu (Minus the terrible physics) *Ken=Violent Ken *Chun-Li=Super Street Fighter II Chun-Li *Akuma=Cyber Akuma *Dan Hibiki=Perfect Dan *Sakura=Versus Series Sakura *Vega=Super Street Fighter II Turbo Vega Modes *Arcade *Versus *Dramatic Battle *Survival *Dramatic Versus *Dramatic Survival *Training *Special Battle (Fight the low energy versions of characters) Category:Remakes Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Street Fighter Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Download Category:Capcom Category:3DS games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games